Era Feliz
by Sarameliss
Summary: Una historia más narrando la historia de como comenzó la pareja Draco y Ginny... One-shot


**Era Feliz**

Era feliz. Al fin podía decir de verdad que era feliz.

Harry había matado a Voldemort. Nadie creyó que lo lograría con tan solo 16 años, pero lo logro, aunque no se puede decir que salio muy bien librado, pero gracias a Dios se iba a poner bien. Había muerto mucha gente, varios mortifagos, varios aurores, magos y brujas que no tenían nada que ver, además de muchísimos muggles… Pero nadie de verdadera importancia para ella.

Todos sus familiares estaban vivos, los únicos que habían salido afectados fueron Ron, Fred, Bill y su padre, pero los sanadores de San Mungo decían que estaban fuera de peligro…

Le estaba yendo may bien en las clases, tenia a sus amigos; Anne, Colin y Liz, y además tenia a su novio…

Draco Malfoy.

Si, Draco Malfoy. El mismo Malfoy que le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y a sus hermanos por tantos años…

Draco y ella se habían hecho novios en el transcurso de la guerra, cuando ambos se encontraban en una especie de refugio que había creado Dumblendore. Claro que al principio ella no había estado muy de acuerdo…

Flash Back

_-¡No me pueden hacer esto! –Había dicho-. ¡Yo se pelear tanto como Ron y Hermione y a ellos si los dejan ir!_

_-Ginny… Comprende que puedes morir en esa guerra… -había tratado de persuadirla su padre._

_-¡Ron y Hermione también! –exclamo Ginny enojada._

_-¡Pero tu no eres ni Ron, ni Hermione, así que te quedas y punto! –Exclamo su madre poniéndole fin al asunto._

Fin del Flash Back.

Si, se había enojado mucho, bastante, pero al final, termino agradeciéndolo…

Flash Back

_Iba caminando por lo terrenos del refugio. En ese lugar habían metido a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, excepto a los Slytherin's: Casi todos los de sexto y séptimo de esa casa se habían vuelto mortifagos, y a los más pequeños los "protegían" sus padres…_

_Vio alguien a lo lejos, sentado bajo un árbol._

_Se fue acercando y vio a…_

_-¡¿Malfoy! –preguntó Ginny atónita._

_-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? –dijo Malfoy sin ni siquiera mirarla._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto perpleja-. ¿No deberías estar peleando junto a tu querido "Señor Oscuro"?_

_-Para tu valiosa información, Weasley, yo no soy, ni seré un mortifago. Así que no tengo por que estar en esa guerra –respondió arrastrando las palabras._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que estas del bando de los buenos? ¿Qué no estas de acuerdo con El que no debe ser nombrado? _

_-Nadie dijo que no estoy de acuerdo con El que no debe ser nombrado, porque todo lo contrario, si lo estoy: El mundo debería ser librado de esos asquerosos muggles y Sangres Sucias que andan por ahí… Pero tampoco voy a arriesgar mi vida en esa estúpida guerra._

_-¿No deberías luchar por tus creencias, Malfoy?_

_-¡Ja! Eso de "luchar por tus creencias" se los dejo a los imbeciles como Potter y compañía. Yo lo que quiero es salir vivo de aquí…_

_-¡Cobarde! –exclamo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Cobarde, pero vivo –apuntó el._

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso siguieron hablando, se encontraban todos los días "accidentalmente" hasta que consumaron una fuerte amistad que termino en un romance…

Aun se acordaba del primer beso que se habían dado…

Flash Back

_Estaban en una de sus largas pláticas bajo el árbol que ya habían bautizado "Pucky". Curioso nombre… Aunque más curioso era que le pusieran nombre a un árbol._

_Esta vez el tema de conversación era, curiosamente, besos…_

_-¿A cuantas chicas has besado? –pregunto la pelirroja._

_-Que preguntas haces… -dijo Draco negando con la cabeza-. La verdad es que no llevo la cuenta…_

_-Oh, Dios ¡Discúlpenlo! Ja, de seguro no has besado a más de tres chicas…_

_-¡He besado a muchas mas de tres chicas, Weasley!_

_-¿Ah, si? ¡No me digas! –se burló Ginny. Draco la fulminó con la mirada-. Y dime, ¿Cuáles son esas tres chicas? ¿Las conozco?_

_-¿Te gusta hacerme enojar?_

_-La verdad es que si, me gusta mucho –dijo divertida._

_-¡¡He besado a muchas más de tres chicas! –exclamo Draco furioso._

_-Entonces las habrás besado a la fuerza, porque no encuentro algo en ti que haga que las chicas quieran besarte –lo picó. ¡Como le gustaba hacerlo enojar!_

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres que te las enumere? _

_-¡Anda, enumeradlas! No llegarías ni a dos._

_-Soy increíblemente guapo, además de que beso muy bien…_

_-¿Y tu como lo sabes? –lo interrumpió Ginny._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cómo sabes que besas bien?_

_Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo. Draco la estaba besando… ¡Se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy!_

_Mmm… Y besaba muy bien…_

_-¿Y? ¿Beso mal, acaso? –dijo separándose._

_-Humm… Nadie sabría decir con un beso como ese si una persona sabe o no besar bien… Tal vez si me das otro podría decirte… -dijo coquetamente._

_Draco sonrió y se acercó más a ella…_

Fin del Flash Back.

Así había comenzado su relación; por una simple discusión de besos.

Sonrió. Siempre sonreía al recordar aquel día.

Miro la hora. Las once en punto.

¡Las once en punto!

Supuestamente y si su memoria no fallaba, ella debía encontrarse con Draco justamente a esa hora en la sala de menesteres, lugar que se había vuelto su punto de encuentro desde que regresaron a Hogwarts.

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo de la torre de Gryffindor. Llego al cabo de unos quince minutos a la sala. Estaba sofocada.

Draco estaba sentado al lado de unan ventana mirando hacia fuera. Se voltio cuando la sintio llegar.

Hola –saludó Draco caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

Hola –dijo ella devolviéndole el beso.

Te retrasaste un poco –comentó acostándose en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación e invitándola a que lo imitara.

Es que estaba pensando y se me fue el tiempo…

Otra vez –terminó Draco acariciándole el cabello-. Últimamente estas pensando mucho… Me gustaría saber en que o en quien estarás pensando…

En ti –Respondió Ginny.

Más te vale –sonrió Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio,

Ginny estaba abrazada a el, mientras Draco le acariciaba el cabello.

De repente Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello y se puso sobre ella.

Draco… -susurro Ginny, pero fue callada por los labios de Draco, que la besaba con fervor.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando el aire les falto, se separaron y s miraron a los ojos.

Sabía lo que venia.

El la beso de nuevo, esta vez mas suavemente, mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Se quitaron la ropa casi desesperadamente.

Desnudo estaba magnifico. Tenía la espalda ancha y los abdominales marcados. Ginny trago saliva y presiono los labios contra el cuello del chico, mientras deslizaba una mano en busca de la esencia vibrante de su masculinidad.

Draco dijo algo entre gemidos y la miro a los ojos antes de recorrer el resto de su cuerpo a besos. Su lengua se detuvo sobre sus pezones, duros y excitados como llamas vacilantes. Ginny cerró las manos sobre su pelo rubio cuando aquella lengua llego hasta sus muslos entreabiertos, casi incapaz de aguantar aquella exquisita sensación.

Recorrió sus anchos hombros cuando el volvió a besarla en la boca. Se quedo sin aliento cuando lo noto dentro. Hizo una mueca de dolor, dolor que fue sustituido rápidamente por placer.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio entre aquellos rítmicos movimientos, sin escuchar siquiera los gemidos que salían de su garganta cuando alcanzo la ultima cima.

Draco se coloco al lado de ella, y Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Definitivamente, era feliz, pensó cuando sintió como Draco la abrazaba fuertemente.

**N/A: _Definitivamente, no me gusta mucho eso de los one-shot… Peor bueno, es eso o tardar siglos en actualizar, así que hay que conformarse…_**

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Besos!**_


End file.
